


Careless Whisper

by Lila_Goodman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: English is not my native language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'm sorry if this sucks, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Goodman/pseuds/Lila_Goodman
Summary: Cheryl has been secretly in love with her best friend for a while now. So after a night of partying and drinking at Veronica's house, she finds herself calling said best friend, thinking that hearing her voice and using it to make herself come undone is the best plan on the planet. But things don't go as planned...
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Careless Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Let me start by saying that I'm French and therefore English is not my native language, so I apologise in advance for any mistake in this work. I also don't even know where this idea comes from honestly... I've never written smut before and it's my first time writing in English and posting anything here. But I hope you'll have a good time reading my work nonetheless!  
> The name of this work is based on the song by George Michael that I listened to on repeat for the entire time that I spent writing this. So listening to it while reading it might help (idk)?
> 
> Also, the dress that Toni is describing is the one that Vanessa wore at Comic On one year.
> 
> Last but not least: catch Cheryl talking like Flora from Bly Manor in this story!

Ok so here is the thing: Cheryl and Toni have been best friends for years, but Cheryl _might_ have developed a crush for said best friend with the time.

It started without her really noticing anything. Her smile was slightly brighter and fonder when she was smiling to her, Toni’s touches were making her skin tickle, and next thing she knew, she was drunk at a party and wanting to kiss the pink-haired girl.

After that, things escalated pretty quickly. And now, here she is, coming home from another party at Veronica’s house where Toni wasn’t because of Serpent’s duty, and the only thing in her mind is Toni’s smile, Toni’s hands, Toni’s whole being and how much she craves it.

And so here is the thing: Cheryl is just a horny teenage girl, even hornier with alcohol in her system. And maybe she’s been waiting to touch herself for a few days without being able to do so because of school and homework, but now… she’s got nothing to do and it’s late and she wants it.

But she also wants something that she can’t have, because _GOD_ she wishes Toni was with her and was the one helping her come off the edge.

Ok so maybe getting drunk wasn’t the best idea because now she thinks that calling her best friend and listening to her voice while touching herself is the best plan in the entire world.

She’s not thinking straight (hasn’t in a while for so many reasons) and a small voice in her head is trying to tell her to forget about this idea, but she’s in too deep already, getting naked on top of her bed and dialling Toni’s number.

The pink-haired Serpent answers after five ring tones and her voice is raspier than usual. She must have falling asleep and Cheryl just woke her up with her wicked fantasies in mind. She feels guilt wash over her, but her desire is stronger and louder than everything else in her head right now so she apologises briefly.

“Sorry for waking you up TT”

“No worries pretty heart, I’m glad to hear your voice. Is everything ok?”

“Yes, everything is perfectly splendid. I just wanted to know how your shopping trip went this afternoon, my dear.”

“Hum… Are you drunk? You sound funny.” Toni chuckles in the phone and Cheryl almost whimpers at the sound.

“Ye-yes…”

Toni laughs lightly again and the redhead feels her eyes rolling into her skull with pure pleasure.

“Ok so you just want me to tell you about my day so I can lull you to sleep, am I right?”

Oh. Well, not what Cheryl had in mind but she’s glad that Toni came up with an explanation on her own.

“Yes, you’re absolutely right.” She whispers, her voice starting to be coated with arousal, but she tries to make it sound more like sleepiness, failing miserably with the alcohol fogging her brain.

Toni sighs after yet another chuckle and thinks about what she’s going to say to her best friend. In the meantime, Cheryl’s right hand, which is not holding the phone, snakes its way from her naval to her left breast.

“Well, Peaches and I decided to go to this fancy place, where you bought one of your dresses the other day, and see if something caught my eye. I did try on several dresses, but none of them looked like what I had in mind.” She whines.

Cheryl presses her bosom hard at the sound and bites her lip to keep any moan at bay.

“TT… You really don’t need to buy yourself anything for my birthday party, I swear… You could even come in a potato sack, I wouldn’t mind.” She laughs lightly, to try and clear her mind of its sexual fogginess.

“I know, sweetheart, but I _want_ to wear something nice… for you.”

She doesn’t add anything for a while, and Cheryl’s fingers take this opportunity to circle her nipple and pinch it slightly. Her mouth falls open at the sheer feeling and her back arches from the mattress. She’s glad that her clouded brain is still functioning enough to not let any embarrassing noise escape her lips.

“Anyway, so we went to another shop, in Greendale’s mall this time and I found this _gorgeous_ purple dress, Cher… _I_ even thought that I looked breath-taking in it, which tells you a lot about how pretty this dress is!” She laughs, and it sounds like a thousand bells.

Cheryl smiles in her bliss, slowly picturing her best friend in the garment. Her hand leaves her breast to explore other areas of her burning skin and soon finds its way to her core.

“Describe it to me… how you looked in it.” She demands, her voice just above a whisper.

If Toni notices the change, she doesn’t comment on it.

“I wanted it to be a surprise for you, but I guess if you can’t really _see_ it, then it’s fine. Ok, so… It’s short, like mid-thigh short, and it’s this magnificent light purple, a pastel shade, I think? It hugs my body quite perfectly if I’m being honest.” She laughs shyly, almost embarrassed that she enjoys how the dress looks on her.

But Cheryl can only bare so much. She has angelic visions flashing in her sloppy mind, and her fingers start going through her folds to bring some of her wetness to her clit. When she makes contact with it, she can’t suppress the small whimper that escapes her, but she tries to hide it behind a verbal nod.

“Hm-hm, what… what else can you tell me about it?” She asks.

Toni continues to describe the dress, and Cheryl feels relieved that she didn’t catch up with what was happening on the redhead’s side of the phone.

“She has those absolutely ravishing bows at the shoulders and… it’s a low-cut, which is nice, but it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable because I’m not used to wearing this type of dress…” Her voice dies down with sheepishness.

“You sh-shouldn’t feel uncomfortable, you have an _ethereal_ body TT.” She murmurs, already leaving reality behind as the rhythm of her hand on her clit becomes steadier.

She hears Toni chuckle once more, sending heat in her entire body and making her wetter.

“Thank you, Cher… you’re too sweet.” She admits, and the redhead can almost see the blush on her face.

She pushes a finger inside of herself at the compliment and the tiniest moan escapes her. The moment it passes the barrier of her lips, she knows she has fucked up. Her eyes, which closed on their own while Toni was describing her garment, snap open and she freezes, her hand staying still in between her legs.

There’s a moment of silence, during which neither of the girls dares to speak a word, and Cheryl tries to convince herself that Toni didn’t hear it. But, unfortunately, she didn’t get that lucky.

“Cheryl… What was _that_?” She asks, sounding dumbfounded and chocked.

The young Blossom doesn’t even know what to say. She _cannot_ tell her the truth -it’s embarrassing and she definitely knows that what she was doing is highly inappropriate and just _wrong._ But she’s also too intoxicated to think about anything quickly enough.

“Hum… I-I just… I…” She stutters and nothing else leaves her mouth. She hates herself right now, for going with this wicked plan of hers and for letting her guard down when she was enjoying herself.

“Were you… Are you… Cheryl, _fuck._ ” Toni states and the redhead doesn’t know what to make of it.

She wants to cry and she feels her throat tighten. _That’s it. I’ve destroyed five years of friendship over a stupid masturbation session because I can’t handle myself. What an idiot I make!_

“TT, listen, I’m-I’m so sorry, it was just… It was a bad idea, I don’t know what came over me…” She cries desperately, her voice watery.

She doesn’t hear anything from Toni’s end of the phone so she loses it. She takes her hand away from her core, wipes it quickly on her sheets and brings it to her eyes, to dry the tears that have started to fall down her cheeks. She’s fully crying by the time she hears Toni’s voice again.

“Cher… it’s fine. I… I didn’t mean “fuck” in a bad way, mo-more in a hot way actually”. She confesses, her voice just above a whisper, and this time, Cheryl swears that she hears the other girl’s breathing becoming heavier.

The redhead is completely lost and her brow furrows at Toni’s explanation.

“Wait, what?” She asks, not sure about what her best friend really meant by her curious confession.

“I… I don’t mind you touching yourself while being on the phone with me.” She lets her know, and this leaves Cheryl even more confused than a few seconds prior.

“Are you serious right now?” She inquires, bewildered. Her tears have stopped falling by now, replaced by an expression of utter chock and surprise. She was _not_ expecting this answer _at all_ from the pink-haired Serpent.

“Y-yes, because… I sometimes touch myself thinking about you.” She tells her in a whimper, and Cheryl feels her entire body catching on fire.

Toni did _not_ just admit that she masturbates with her in mind. That’s just too good to be true. Cheryl must have fainted from all the alcohol at Veronica’s party and is just fantasizing about Toni caring more about her than she thought, caring about her to a point where she-

“Please Cheryl, say something.” She begs, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

But the redhead can’t even fathom what she just learned. Toni, _her_ Toni, with her fingers buried inside herself and with the image of the young Blossom in her head as she does.

“I’m honoured.” Is all she can blur out, and she hears Toni laugh, audibly relieved.

“Really, that’s what you’re going with? Humble, much?” She teases her.

Cheryl refrains a small laugh by biting her lip and a delighted smile spreads across her angelic face.

“Well, I’m _sorry_ that I’m making such an impact on you.” She answers, falsely apologetic.

Their laughter slowly dies down and they’re left in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Cheryl finally relaxes on her bed, still very astonished by what Toni just admitted to her.

“When did you… start doing it?” She asks, curiosity taking over now that she knows that she’s safe talking to her best friend about deeper feelings.

“I don’t exactly remember… a few months ago? I think that we went to one of Veronica’s parties and you were wearing a reviling yet stunning dress, that perfectly hugged your curves. And I drank quite a lot that night, to a point where you became this sort of mesmerizing vision that I couldn’t take my eyes off of. From this point on… I just couldn’t lie to myself anymore and I had to release the pressure in _some_ way, so… masturbation seemed to be the easiest solution, because it didn’t involve talking to you about it and losing you in the process, which I was absolutely _not_ ready for.” She confesses in a small cry.

Cheryl can’t even believe what she’s hearing. She lies still on her bed, utterly amazed. Toni has been evolving in a world that is a parallel of hers for so long. They’re living the exact same reality, but without the other one knowing.

“TT… you sound like you spent the last few months in my head.” She tells her, mind-blown.

The pink-haired Serpent chuckles and Cheryl practically hears the blush that must be spreading on her ethereal features.

“Well, we shouldn’t be so surprised about it, we always do everything together, so this is no different.” She teases, a smile in her voice.

Cheryl bites her lip at her words. Her body is starting to slowly wake up after their heart-to-heart conversation and she feels warmth unfurl languidly along her skin. It only takes a few more deep breaths before she can’t keep herself from squeezing her legs together, her center throbbing almost painfully.

“I… I’m going to let you go back to bed now, we-we can talk about this in the morning if you want.” She lets her know and she can already hear the thickness of her voice.

There’s a moment of silence, and then Toni breathes out heavily.

“Or… maybe I can help you take the edge off before falling asleep? I know that you need it, honey.” She murmurs in a lazily tone.

Cheryl’s mouth falls open at the suggestion but her mind becomes instantly foggy with desire and want. She doesn’t even have time to ponder her offer before agreeing hastily.

“Yes, please…” She slurs.

“Ok then… Let me take care of you and make you feel good.” She whispers eagerly.

Cheryl can hear in Toni’s tone that she’s just as excited as her about what they’re about to do, and it brings a new wave a pleasure crashing on her already electrified being.

“Wha-what should I do TT?” She asks in a small voice, her throat tightening with desire.

Toni takes her sweet time answering her and Cheryl hears her grin as much as she imagines it.

“Well, I’m guessing that you’re already naked and pretty turned on, if the moan you made earlier is of any indication… So, let’s just go for it, shall we?”

The redhead simply hums, her minding floating away from its lying shell.

“Put the phone down and put me on speaker because you’ll need both your hands.” She demands, cocky.

Cheryl lets out a puff of air in a mocking way and rolls her eyes to her best friend antics. Nevertheless, she does as she’s told.

“What now?” She questions her in a husk.

Toni swallows thickly before continuing with her commands.

“Bring your fingers to your breasts and squeeze them lightly for me.” She says and Cheryl hears the horniness in her voice.

Once again, she complies without complaining, too keen to come undone because, _GOD,_ she has been wanting to do so for so long.

A whine leaves Cheryl’s swollen lips and Toni takes it as her cue to continue.

“Be rougher now, pinch them and don’t be shy, ok? I want to hear you pleasing yourself because of me.” She instructs.

The young Blossom hums again as she takes her nipples in between her fingertips. She plays with them harshly. A gasp escapes her at the action and Toni moans on the other end of the phone, which throws Cheryl off guard.

“TT… Are you… are you touching yourself too?” She inquires sheepishly.

The throaty “yes” that she gets in response sends her in another dimension, where she can taste desire on her tongue.

Their erratic breathings fill Cheryl’s room and she has to squeeze her thighs hard by now or she thinks she might combust.

“Wh-what next, my love?” She wonders, eyes closed and lips parted.

“Leave your left hand on your breasts and let your right one go down your body… Take your time… Let it caress your soft skin, let it play with your bellybutton… And once you’ve reached your core, let me know.” She whispers.

Cheryl listens very carefully to Toni’s words. They envelop her in this suffocating yet sweet haze where she loses any sense of reality that she might have left. Her fingers dance lazily on her ribcage and her stomach, her skin crawling at the feeling, too ticklish to handle it. A small cry of laughter leaves her gaping mouth and Toni’s breath hitches at the sound.

“Fuck, Cher…” She groans.

The redhead’s hand lands on her center at Toni’s words and she exhales a shaky breath.

“I’m there…” She informs her, beads of sweat damping her pearly white skin.

“Ok… Allow your fingers in between your folds and coat them enough before circling your clit.” She commands gently.

Everything feels surreal and utterly authentic at the same time. Cheryl has the odd impression that she’s done this a thousand times with Toni because of how flowy things are right now.

She does as she’s told, moaning deliciously as her fingertips make contact with her flushed and swollen skin. She takes a moment to wander in between her thighs, before settling on her clit, her fingers glistening with her wetness.

She dawdles there for a few minutes, feeling herself tighten slowly and heat building inside her lower abdomen.

“Toni… I need more, please.” She tells the pink-haired girl in a needy tone.

“Mm… Not yet, angel, just you wait…” She teases her, breathing heavily in the phone.

Cheryl wails, squirming on top of the bed. She squeezes her breast almost violently, trying to obey to Toni’s orders, but there’s just so much that she can bear.

“TT, pretty please…” She begs in between ragged breaths.

The worst part is that she _knows_ that Toni enjoys it, making her wait when she just wants to let go. And that doesn’t help her, because she can picture the evil grin on the other girl’s lips and the burning flames in her lust-blown pupils. Instead of making her waiting more bearable, it makes it just that much more insufferable.

“Alright… you can go inside now.” She allows.

Cheryl sighs in relief as she plunges one finger inside of herself. She feels the warmth and wetness of her sensitive skin that welcome her finger, and she smiles fondly, letting a hum of satisfaction escape her lips.

She quickly adds another finger and thrusts sloppily in and out of her vagina, her mind flooded with images of the pink-haired Serpent as she can hear her moan a bit louder in her ear. With her eyes tightly closed, she can almost pretend that she’s on the bed, next to her. She tries to persuade herself that it’s Toni’s hand in between her shaky legs. With the alcohol still in her system, it’s not that hard for her to convince herself. And soon enough, she can’t control the whimpering mess that she’s becoming.

“TT… I-I…”

Not another word gets through her gaping mouth as she moves erratically on the sheets.

“I know, Cher… You can let go now… I want you to come undone for me.” She says in a whisper.

And with that, the redhead’s body jerks of the bed, flooded with pleasure and heat. She feels herself tightening around her fingers, trapping them in her throbbing center. A cry of release leaves her lips as she hears Toni moaning on the other end of the phone. She lets the waves of lust wash over her and enjoys every second of it.

She finally comes down from her high, exhaling deeply, and lies completely still, exhausted and out of breath.

“That was _hot_ … and nice _._ ” Toni admits with a little laugh.

“Agreed.” Cheryl responds, chuckling, a blush forming on her entire body.

A new feeling of bliss and contentment submerges her as she smiles idly. She never thought, in a million years, that this would be how her evening ended.

She hears Toni yawn on the phone, clearly weary. Cheryl bites her lip loosely and lies down on her side, her hands pressed together under her head, facing her phone.

“Thank you for tonight.” She whispers shyly.

“Mm, the pleasure was _all_ mine, pretty heart.” Toni tells her teasingly.

They fall in yet another comfortable silence and Cheryl can sense the sleepiness coating her mind and closing her eyes without her permission.

“I… I will talk to you in the morning, ok? I’m falling asleep.” Cheryl mumbles.

“Sure, goodnight Cher.” Toni easily agrees, a smile in her angelic voice.

“Sweet dreams my love.” Cheryl murmurs.

As she slips into unconsciousness, the redhead’s heart swells into her chest, feelings bubbling and blossoming inside of her and making her feel more loved and cared about than she’s been in years, maybe forever.


End file.
